The Amulet: Chapter 1
by Fanfic Mommy
Summary: Princess Leora is about to be named crowned princess of Etheria. She doesn't think she's ready for the job, but is ready to accept her duties despite her fears. Little does she know that she'll be tested by a dark prince who wants the kingdom's magic amulet, and Leora, for himself. She'll learn the extent of her strength...and, with the help of a surprising ally, find love as well.


In a dark land where nothing grew and monsters thrived on the nightmarish landscape, young Prince Apollyon ruled the kingdom of The Barrens. Although he was handsome and tall, with shoulder-length black hair, piercing brown eyes and a keen intelligence, there was no joy, no love, and no kindness within him – no feelings at all other than greed and villainous pride.

Before his father, the king, had died, he had spoken of an amulet, which gave its wearer wealth, power — and, most importantly, everlasting life.

Once the kingdom was his to command, Prince Apollyon spent almost all of his time and resources searching for this amulet. He became proficient in the black arts, such as shape-shifting, telekinesis, levitation, invisibility, and mind control — as well as the ability to channel a powerful blast of magic into his hands that could disarm and paralyze the strongest warrior. He thought that all of these abilities would aid in his search, but no matter how much his knowledge of magic grew, or how many lands he conquered in his name, the amulet eluded Apollyon's grasp. Until one day, its location was revealed to him…

Far away from The Barrens, a small kingdom named Etheria thrived in peace and prosperity. The people of the kingdom were simple folk, happy to live off the bounty of farming and fishing, and appreciate the natural beauty that characterized their land —lush green forests, flowers carpeting rolling hills, expansive sky, and the sparkling blue-green waters of the sea. They were known for their joyful harvest festivals and celebrations of the return of the sailors and fishermen who stayed long at sea to bring back nets full of ocean delicacies

King Peter, the benevolent monarch of this happy land was a quiet and peaceful man. He had lost his wife soon after his daughter was born, so the infant princess became his greatest love and the most important person in the world to him.

Now he was getting older, and the princess was nearing her 21st birthday, so he knew the time had come to formalize her coming of age and her position as the future ruler of Etheria.

Princess Leora loved Etheria almost as much as her father —but rarely worked at learning the responsibilities of her future position. Despite her status, she kept her life and routine as cleanly simple as the peasants in the main town that spread out in front of her royal home. Like her father, she was quiet and kept to herself, emerging from her internal world of books and folktales only to offer polite, though distracted, responses to those who crossed her path. She wore the plain, sturdy clothes of the farmers: long dresses, hooded cloaks, and soft slippers that withstood the cold and walks in the woods. Leora loved to ride her beloved horse through the hills, searching out hidden streams and clearings within the patches of woods that peppered the landscape, where she could study her books and dream her dreams without hindrance from the realities of her upcoming responsibilities.

Although her head was forever floating in the clouds, the princess was gentle and kind, and she and the king were beloved by their subjects, The upcoming succession celebration made the town buzz with excitement. There was a frantic baking of endless pastries and breads, harvesting of vegetables, and cleaning of fish. Ladies ordered fancier dresses and planned boisterous celebrations in the street, where they would wait for the new crown princess to step onto the balcony that overlooked the town, and bow to her future subjects amidst cheers of joy.

On the morning of the coming-of-age ceremony, Leora patiently waited while her attendants made last-minute adjustments to her coronation gown — a regal and rich garment of creamy flowing silk with tiny sprinklings of sparkly gems. She looked longingly at the door while the ladies gossiped and pinned, effervescent with thoughts of the upcoming festivities.

 _Only a few minutes more_ , she thought, _and I'll be free to ride to the woods for a few hours of peace._ Her fears about the upcoming ceremony, and all that went with it, were starting to close in on her, making her feel like riding away and hiding in her books, as usual. She itched to feel the reigns in her hands, and when the last pin was placed, she tried to calm her eagerness as the ladies removed the dress. She barely stopped to throw on her plain peasant garb and ran through the halls toward the stables.

As she turned the corner, she almost collided with her father. "Slow down, Leora!" King Peter chuckled. "Take a deep breath." Leora breathed deeply until her panting ceased. Peter eyed her knowingly. "Before you head for the hills, I need to show you something in preparation for tonight," he said, holding out his hand to her and leading her down a hall she had often passed but never explored.

At the end of the passage, a large tapestry hung from the ceiling, blocking the wall behind it. To Leora's surprise, her father lifted the fabric and slid behind, knocking on the wall with a strange sequence of taps. Suddenly, a door that had been perfectly camouflaged within the wall slid slowly open.

"Come with me," King Peter said. A dark staircase spiraled down just beyond the door, lit only by a small torch that hung on the wall. Her father removed the torch and signaled to her to follow. Leora carefully walked down the staircase and stopped when she reached the bottom.

In front of her was a glass case on a golden base, shining beneath an unknown source of light that streamed from above. Magically floating in the case was a necklace. It was a simple piece of jewelry, a gold chain with a gold disc hanging from it. Leora moved around so she could examine the disc more closely.

She gasped in wonder when she saw the stone that was affixed to the disc. It was a deep red, smooth, and unlike any ruby she had every seen before. The stone glowed softly in the dimness, and any light reflected off it with flashes of gold and rainbows.

"What is this?" Leora asked the king.

"This amulet has been a part of our family for hundreds of years. No one knows for certain its origins, but as a child I heard an old, old man telling my father that he heard from his father that an angel had descended from the sky and bestowed it on Etheria's first ruler, the kind and generous King Magnus, telling him that our land would flourish if each first-born prince or princess would inherit it on their 21st year, when they would formally be crowned as the future ruler of the kingdom — and would never remove it until it was time to pass it on to the successor."

"I've never seen this around your neck before," Leora said, turning her head sideways questioningly.

"Once it is placed around your neck, it becomes a part of you, disappearing into your soul, feeding off your strengths and, in turn, strengthening you. Its magic magnifies the good within you, as long as there is good to magnify. No one knows the true extent of its power, so we have only used it as an aid to help the royal family become good rulers to benefit our kingdom's peace and prosperity. It remained inside me, invisible to all until, just yesterday, I removed it from my neck. It cannot be removed by anyone but its wearer.

"Now it's your time. This evening, when you step up to be crowned, I'll place it around your neck, and it will become part of the best in you." The king gently touched the glass. "It has been a good friend to me and Etheria these past several years — all of the years has Etheria existed, actually. May you and the amulet continue to partner in a way that brings goodness and light to the world."

King Peter guided Leora up the stairs and laughed. "Now, my child, you're free to gallop off and gather your thoughts — whatever you need to do to prepare for the next frightening, wonderful step toward the rest of your life. Always remember I love you, and will be with you to guide you as long as I live and beyond, when I join your mother in the hereafter."

Thoughts racing, the princess thanked her father and, as soon as she passed the secret entrance, ran down the hallway, she once again headed to the stables. Not only had she never seen this amulet before, she had never even heard of it. What would she do with it? What would it do with her? Would it accentuate the good in her, and was there any good to accentuate? She needed to go where she could think.

The day before, as soon as King Peter had removed the amulet, Prince Apollyon's crystal ball, which he had magically set ito search day and night for his prize, had begun to glow and hum. The prince ran to it and gazed eagerly into its depths. He saw an image of King Peter holding the precious necklace, fingering the stone and sighing. "Tomorrow, you'll belong to my daughter," he said. "May you work together and be a blessing to each other, as you both have been blessings to me."

 _What rubbish_ , Apollyon thought. He then smiled. _At last I've found it,_ he thought, giddy and triumphant. _I've surpassed my worthless father. Tomorrow, this will not belong to any useless princess. It will be around my neck, and my reign will be complete and unending_. He closed his eyes in eager anticipation. He summoned his generals, monstrous goblins who were in charge of the hordes of demons and ogres who terrorized his lands, and said, "We leave tonight for Etheria."

Princess Leora slowed her horse to a trot as she reached her destination. A beautiful and dense expanse of trees stood before her, and she gently tied her horse to a tree and spread her cloak on the carpet of moss close to the stream that gurgled merrily between the trees. This had been her favorite spot to escape to since she was a little girl — far from everyone and everything. Pulling a book and some fruit from her knapsack, she lay down on her cloak flat on her belly, with her elbows propping up her torso and her feet kicking happily in the air. She shook out her long, curly, red-gold her and let it flow free down her back like a river. Now that she was in reading position, she sighed contentedly and opened to the first page.

The sun was warm and the gentle sound of the brook over the rocks began to lull her until she could hardly keep her eyes open, so she laid her head down on her hands. _I'll just close my eyes for a moment_ , she thought, and was soon fast asleep.

At the same time the princess had arrived at the clearing, Prince Apollyon had arrived on the hills above, overlooking the main town, the castle, and the sea beyond. He had teleported himself, his generals, and their respective armies to the hillside overlooking the town. _While the amulet is being handed to the princess, I'll make my move,_ Apollyon thought. He knew that once it was around the neck of its wearer, only that person could remove it. _This is my one chance, and I will not fail. Then, I'll have everything I want, everything I've always dreamed of, and the world at my feet._

He beckoned his accompanying army (only a small portion of the soldiers he commanded), and proceeded to cloak them in his invisibility spell. They all moved forward, trying to get a better look at the town — its weaknesses, its defenses, and its vulnerable position being backed against the sea. Suddenly Apollyon heard a horse nicker not far from their lookout. He silenced the army with a wave of his hand, and teleported himself to the source of the sound.

As he drew nearer to a patch of forest, he heard the horse again, coming from a small clearing within the trees. Apollyon heard the soft trickle of water, and saw the horse, leaning down to drink from the sparkling stream. _What a pretty sight_ , he thought with disgust. _This kingdom is sickeningly sweet, and all the weaker for its supposed delights_. He moved forward, looking for the horse's rider, looking for an enemy who might alert the town before he was ready to make his move.

Apollyon crept closer, his hand on the hilt of the jeweled sword that had once been his father's, and his father's father's — the weapon of many generations of cruel and selfish rulers. He peered through the trees — and saw the princess lying asleep on the ground.

The prince stepped back in surprise. A shaft of light broke through the trees, illuminating the red and gold highlights in the long curls cascading down her back. Her head was to the side, and she was softly breathing through what was, to him, a perfectly shaped mouth, sweet pink lips slightly open. Her nose, to him, was perfectly formed, and he felt an unsettlingly strong desire to see the color of her eyes. The beauty of the sight before him dazzled him until he felt blind to anything but the girl, innocently asleep and vivid as a precious gem amidst the green of the clearing. Taking a deep and shaky breath, Apollyon quietly backed up, and sat down with his head in his hands, trying to clear the muddled thoughts running through his brain.

 _Who is that creature_? Apollyon thought. _I have never seen anything so beautiful_. Something force he didn't recognize pulled at the darkness in his breast, warming it until he felt his heart beating strangely and recklessly. Usually so cold and controlled, his palms began to sweat, and the frightening black helmet he wore began to feel oppressively heavy and confining. He removed his helmet trying to catch his breath.

 _What is wrong with me?_ he thought. _I can't breathe, I can't think clearly, and I don't feel the need to vomit at this nauseatingly sweet image._ _I just want to get closer to her, to touch her. I must be ill, but I've never been sick a day in my life_. _I must speak to her — maybe then this strange spell on me will break and I can return to my men and continue on with our plans. I do need to gauge if she is an enemy — yes, that's a good reason to wake her._

Becoming visible once more, and transforming his garments from black armor to the sturdy brown cloak and robe of a traveling peasant, he moved closer to the sleeping girl, his black hair whipping about his face in the breeze. Kneeling down before her, he touched her soft cheek and gasped at the shock traveling from his fingers through his arm, straight to his heart. Suddenly her eyes opened and he was stunned by their pure sky-blue color. He watched them turn from sleepy and confused to terrified as she woke quickly and sprang backward in fright.

Leora had felt a gentle touch to her face and thought it was part of a dream. When she opened her eyes, she saw a young man bending over her, with shoulder-length dark hair blowing about his face and dark eyes looking at her with a strange gleam in them. He was handsome, but somehow menacing and cold, so she moved back and said in terror, "W-W-Who are you?" The man froze in place, looking like a dumb-struck dog who had just been caught stealing meat from the butcher.

"Forgive me for waking you," he stuttered. "My name is Ap—I mean, Drake. I have traveled here to witness the succession ceremony and enjoy the accompanying festivities, but I've lost my way, and when I saw you I was hoping you could help me find the way to town."

The princess cocked her head slightly. "Don't you see the town just ahead, down that hill?" she asked, wondering if this young man was crazy, or blind, or both.

He reddened at her words. "Of—Of course. I meant that I wanted to know the _quickest_ path."

Leora immediately felt sorry her sarcasm. "I apologize for misunderstanding. Of course I'll be happy to help you. All you need to do is go down that hill. There will be a path to the right that leads into the woods, and that path will lead you straight into town. Be careful not to take the path to the left, because that will take you on a roundabout route that will have you traveling in circles til nightfall. Trust me, I've made that mistake myself."

Apollyon shook himself, as he found himself lost in her voice and her smile, rather than the words she spoke. _I am Apollyon, prince of The Barrens, soon to be king of everything and everyone_ , he told himself sternly, _and I will NOT be distracted by this…this creature_. _Remember, I've come to find out who she is, and if she'll hinder me in any way._

"Thank you, miss…er…might I ask your name?"

"I'm happy to help. My name is…uh…Lily. I have lived in the village all my life, so I know my way around very well. You should enjoy the festival — the townspeople are beyond excited for this day."

As if he had decided something, any warmth and charming awkwardness he had shown disappeared and he became cold and business-like. "Please tell me about the timing of the events tonight," he said coldly.

The princess was taken aback. The cold she sensed in him, which had seemed to recede when they first spoke, had suddenly returned — and she felt a chill go through her. Suddenly she wanted him to be gone and to return to the castle as quickly as possible. "The succession ceremony begins at 8 p.m. in the castle great-room, with all the nobles present as witnesses, and once the king has finished, the princess will greet her subjects to solidify her new role," she said. "Then, the celebrations will begin." Suddenly, she realized that _she_ would be the one doing these things, not some anonymous royal. S _he_ would be the crown princess, set to succeed her father in his rule and in the responsibilities that accompanied it, responsibilities that frightened her so much she began to shake.

"Forgive me, but I need to return to the castle to.—"

"The castle?" Drake interrupted. "Do you work there? For whom do you work?" His eyes narrowed and suddenly it felt as if the sun had gone behind a cloud.

"I, um, work there, but as a maid. I have lived there since I was a child. All the women in my family have been maids there for as long as there has been a monarchy."

Apollyon relaxed. His anger had bloomed, as he thought her slip about living in the castle meant she might be an undercover guard for the kingdom, lying in wait to sniff out any unwanted intruders before the festival. However, it seemed she was only a servant — she spoke too guilelessly to be lying. And he could sniff out a lie anywhere. _They really are defenseless and unprepared for us,_ he thought triumphantly. _This should be easier than I thought, and the amulet will be mine before the sun rises on a new day!_

"Farewell then…Lily. Perhaps we will meet again — and sooner than you think." He bowed and continued on his way in the direction she had suggested. Lily shuddered and rushed to pack up her things so she could ride home hastily. She didn't have much time. _I hope I don't run into Drake again anytime soon_ , she thought, then pushed his image to the back of her mind, trying to steel herself in order to focus on the changes she was about to face — ready or not.

After the dark prince had resolutely put all thoughts of Lily away and began to return to himself, focusing on his goal, he rejoined his soldiers, and finalized his plans and his timing for that evening. _Soon, it will all be mine, and then nothing and no one can stop me_ , he thought in triumph. But, despite his exultation, the image of gleaming red-gold hair and a sweet smile kept floating, unbidden, in front of his eyes.


End file.
